Transition
by justahumbleauthor
Summary: Helga is in the dumps. Literally. Living with Wolfgang in a less-than-ideal place, she's not in the best of spirits. But everything changes when she wakes up next to a certain someone one morning. Really not recommended for younger readers. Flies up a bit later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Arnold does not belong to me, all characters etc belong to Craig Bartlett and I am merely using them to write this silly story. :D**

Helga awoke with a smile on her face. She remembered last night's wild party, endlessly reliving those crazy moments. It had been a while since she'd gotten together with her friends, and she needed it desperately. Wolfgang had been tiring her much lot more lately, and her job at the old corner shop down the road wasn't easy, fun, or well-paying. A more accurate way to describe the occupation was soul-crushing because she knew it was way below what she could do.

She shivered, but decided not to dwell on the negative. At least she had the apartment. Sure, it was tiny, old and gross, and sure, it was technically Wolfgang's and he wouldn't even consider her an owner. It was _something._

Shaking her head and uttering a short, sharp sigh, Helga stretched and rolled over, deciding to sleep a little longer. It wasn't before that that she noticed the unconscious, bare body of Arnold Shortman lying next to her.

'SHIT!' she cursed, and immediately slapped him. When he didn't stir, she gasped. Was he dead?

Ah, my old Arnold. The love of my childhood, the only one to have paid me that one thing that worth more to me than anything save my relics of you; a compliment! Something so rare in my life back then, something I needed much more than anything. You were the light in my dreary world, and here you lay now, in MY bed…

No. She did not need this, especially when her boyfriend could show up any minute and literally KILL them both! Hyperventilating now, she stood up and physically lifted the man (not before wrapping a sheet around him for his own modesty. After all, it wasn't as though she hadn't seen any of that before) and, clearing an old armchair of its contents (namely empty, greasy pizza boxes and tons of old tissues) sat him up in it.

Finally, she fetched a pail of ice and filled it with water. Grinning evilly to herself, she poured the entire thing on his head.

'AAARGH!' cried Arnold, waking up and causing his flimsy excuse for pants to fly up. Looking around wildly, it was obvious he was just as surprised as Helga with his location.

'Helga?' he asked incredulously. 'What am I doing HERE?'

'I dunno football head but you'd better get out. Wolfgang's coming sometime soon, and he doesn't need to see us like this,' she smirked.

'Wolfgang?' he repeated, a look of distaste on his face. 'Fine, I'll go. But can I just ask… did we… do anything?'

'Well, apart from the ice thing just now, I certainly hope not. It seems as though you're naked, but I'm not, so that's interesting.'

Freezing and looking down, he swept the white fabric over his legs. 'S-Sorry, Helga.'

'Yeah, yeah, don't do it again, just get outta my flat!'

'Your flat?' he asked, the distaste springing back. He looked around slowly and he saw a grey, smelly excuse for somewhere banana peels shouldn't be stored, let alone young humans. There wasn't much furniture or appliances. There were, however, copious amounts of clothes ranging from raincoats, tiaras, woman's underwear to men's ties thrown about the room, accompanied by old food wrappings, stale Chinese food, fruit peelings and empty beer bottles. Dirt, dust and even mold lined the walls and framed prints. He even grimaced when the pile of pizza boxes next to him _moved,_ but luckily Helga was in the other room, rummaging in Wolfgang's things. Helga herself was the only clean thing in this abomination.

'Here,' she said, shoving him a crumpled tee and some shorts. He took them with a shaky hand but just laughed when he saw them better.

'B.I- Bikini inspector?' he chuckled, turning it around to show her. 'You, madam, have a wonderful taste in men.'

'Yeah, well it's better than your birthday suit, so now's not the time to be picky, football head,' came the curt reply.

'Suit… Suit! My suit!' he yelled, shooting up, not forgetting his sheet. 'Where is it? It's very expensive!'

'I don't see it anywhere around here, but if I find it, I'll let you know. Now wear the clothes and get!'

'Helga…' he said, with a blank expression on his face, 'I can't actually wear this. It's embarrassing!'

She rolled her eyes. 'Just get it on football head. There's not much else you'd like, in fact I gave you the best one. Unless you'd like to go shirtless, just wear it!'

Sighing, and not happy, Arnold pulled it over his head. Even though the shirt was meant to be short sleeved, it came down a little further than his elbows.

'Fantastic. Now I can't wear this ten times more!' he groaned.

'Want a bra? Grow a pair Arnold,' Helga snapped, but she found the scenario hilarious.

Arnold made no comment but whimpered at her pathetically.

'Everyone's going to be staring at me on the bus,' he whined.

'Fine, I'll drive you. Just wear the shorts and let's go! You don't want to know what'll happen to you if he comes home now.'

'No… no underwear?' he asked, his eyes giant pools of pleading.

'Isn't that a little creepy… not to mention unhygienic?'

'They couldn't have just disappeared! They were my favorite cotton ones!'

Rolling her eyes again, Helga ignored him and gestured impatiently toward the unwanted garment.

Eyes clamped shut, Arnold pulled the pants on, but they wouldn't come up higher than his knees.

'They're… SMALL? Ay….' Groaning, the fell back on the chair. 'I'm getting FAT. I knew I should've accepted going to football with Gerald and stuff!'

Helga almost laughed. 'Pfft! You're not fat. You're ripped as ever.'

Lifting his head from his hands, he stared at her openly.

'I mean… you're thin! And lanky! And… pathetic! Come on, let's just go. The shirt covers you up just fine. It's below your knees.'

It was true. Such were the strange body dimensions of Wolfgang.

'No-one'll see you, right? It's just you at home.'

'Actually, Helga… there's someone else.'

**Hello, everyone. This is my first story and so I would like to ask that you don't use my idea. **

**Otherwise, review and I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think! Many more chapters to come, and I guess I'll just be updating Mondays, if not sooner. **


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh.' Helga paused and Arnold was about to quench her curiosity, but she didn't want to hear it. She was so sure it was _Li-la,_ the imbecilic 'ever-so-nice' country girl who Arnold had dated for a while in high school. It was tragic but Helga was done messing around in people's lives.

'Well, don't worry Arnoldo, you can date whoever you want, I'm not judging.' She paused for effect. 'But the person I'M dating will be here soon, and we can't be sure when exactly that is. In fact, I'm shocked he's not here already. It's past ten.' Shaking off her surprise, she dragged him off the chair and they left for the car, Arnold's shirt-dress waving gently in the breeze.

Meanwhile, in a high-rise flat in the city, a certain young man was trying desperately to get in contact with his best friend. Unfortunately, she wasn't picking up and he decided to leave a voice message.

'Hi Sheena… It's me… Look, I know you're angry at yourself… and well, me… but I swear I didn't know. I didn't know anymore than you did. Even though you're really mad, I really want to see you again. I don't mind if you still don't want to. I just want to see you. You're the only one I have. Bye.'

Sighing, he looked at the old phone. Then he slammed it back on its receiver, fuming as he thought about what happened in days past.

'_Sheena! You there?' asked Eugene, kicking the door with his foot, his arms full of delicious food. _

'_Door's open,' she hollered from the kitchen. _

_Smirking, Eugene karate-kicked the door open to reveal a neat apartment, with his best friend furiously mixing a chocolatey substance in a bowl. She stopped when she saw him._

'_Wow! You really outdid yourself this time! The cake stall will be the _best_!' she shrilled, taking the boxed up treats from his arms. 'WHAT? MACAROONS?' She hugged him fiercely._

_Usually Eugene would have been glad at this sign of affection, but recently he had realized something about himself. He was so sure in high school he was gay, he asked his parents and Sheena if it would be a good idea to come out of the closet to his friends. He did, and luckily mostly everyone was accepting. But Sheena was the only one who really stuck by him. _

_But now, he was doubting himself. He'd always found girls to be quite pretty, but now his thoughts escalated those innocent opinions and he was ashamed. _

'_Sheena,' he begun, pulling away from the embrace, 'we have to talk. Seriously.'_

'_What is it, Eugene?' she asked politely, inviting him to sit on the couch._

'_I'm… not gay. Or at least, I don't think so.'_

_Sheena looked at him intently for a few moments. 'You're… sure of this?'_

'_Quite sure. I think I like someone who… well, who's not a guy.'_

'_Just tell her straight out and I'm sure she'll be flattered,' she said sweetly._

_He breathed in and ripped off the band aid. 'I love you.'_


End file.
